Previously, it is known to provide for a vehicle a hoist assembly for lifting a wheel chair alone or with an occupant, and transporting the wheel chair, with or without an occupant into a vehicle, or for transporting an individual to and from a vehicle. The most pertinent prior art patent is believed to be Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,958 dated Aug. 4, 1981, entitled "Wheel Chair Hoist Assembly for Vehicles."